


A Reason to Plot a Murder

by sharkle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early one morning, Ron and Hermione have a heated but hushed discussion over Ginny's sleeping arrangements. It does not go quite as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Plot a Murder

"Ron, could you go wake Harry, please?" Molly Weasley said to her youngest son. "It's getting quite late."

It wasn't. It was only half past nine, on a Saturday morning, no less, and Ron would much rather have stayed at the table and finished his (somewhat large) breakfast - but her face was still very pale and lined and she looked like she might fall apart at any minute. He could not blame her.

"Sure thing, Mum," he said, swallowing another mouthful before standing.

"And Hermione, dear, could you get Ginny as well?"

"Of course."

She also stood, her hand slipping into Ron's as casually as if she had been doing it all her life. He smiled despite himself.

Hermione, however, knew perfectly well that Ginny wouldn't be in her room. She, unlike Ron, was quick enough to shake off grogginess in the morning and notice the head of red hair sharing Harry's pillow.

Ron, on the other hand, did not possess the power to wake up swiftly, and was therefore surprised when Hermione's hand did not slip from his grasp at Ginny's bedroom door.

"Come on," she said gently, tugging on his arm and fighting back a smile as he paused, bemused, on the landing.

"But - what?"

Shushing him, she strained her ears for any hushed voices. She heard none.

Ron impatiently rolled his eyes and went ahead of her into his room, ignoring Hermione's, "Ron, no!"

She hastily followed him, being sure to keep her grip on his hand tight to delay the explosion; she ran into his back, for apparently he had decided to freeze in the middle of the room.

" _What the f_ -" he began loudly, but Hermione, acting fast, slapped her free hand over his mouth with enough force to make him wince.

"Shhhh!" she hissed, and shoved him toward the edge of his own bed. She waited a few moments while waved his arms around, his eyes wide, before removing her hand.

"She's _sleeping_ in his _bed_!" Ron whispered furiously.

"I can see that, Ron, I'm not blind," said Hermione, equally as quietly. "Your point?"

"My _point_? She's my bloody sister and - and she's sleeping in his bed!"

"That doesn't mean they're doing anything, I mean, we definitely would've heard them last night."

His eyes were in danger of falling out of his skull. "She was in here _last night_?"

"Yes, and this morning, which you would've noticed if you had actually looked around."

"I can't believe this." Ron threw a very angry glance at Harry's back, which was also (highly conveniently, as it turned out) hiding Ginny's face. "I'm gonna kill them."

Hermione raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Oh, honestly, Ronald, grow up," she said. "Harry's practically my brother and he doesn't care that we sleep together."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized exactly what they were. Both she and Ron blushed fiercely.

"All right, then, I think this has gone on long enough..."

They jumped. Ginny was sitting up in Harry's bed, climbing over him as he rolled over and rose.

"I've heard more about what my brother does with his girlfriend than I ever wanted to hear," Ginny said on her way to the door with a shake of her head.

"Ginny, that's not what I -" started Hermione.

"We haven't -" said Ron.

"Uh-huh." Ginny paused, smirking, an eyebrow raised, the door half open. "Sure."

And then she was gone.

Harry was rubbing the back of his neck, looking between Ron and Hermione awkwardly. Then he stood and followed Ginny.

"Next time," he said over his shoulder, "check whether to see I'm awake or not."

Blushing more than ever, they watched him go. After he was clearly down the stairs, Ron turned to Hermione.

"I'm still gonna kill them for doing that to us."

"I'll help you."

They shook on it. Without letting go of the other's hand, they began to plot the double-murder.

* * *


End file.
